


Scarf

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Adopted Children, Biological Siblings, Brothers, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, FACE Family, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, No Plot/Plotless, Queer Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 13: ScarfFandom: Hetalia Axis PowersAlfred goes to mess with his brother, but...this time, for some reason he can't.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Scarf

Alfred smirked. "I like your scarf, Mattie." 

His twin brother Matthew grinned at him. He couldn't really pick up his sarcasm at that very moment then, the weirdo. "Thanks. Dad made them for me."

Oh. That was kind of sweet. "I was going to tease you but that was such a wholesome response that I don’t have it in me anymore."

Suddenly, on Alfred and Matthew's other side was their one father Arthur, looking smug (they were adopted; their papa was named Francis). "I’m happy you think that, because I made you something."

Oh. How thoughtful.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland looked at his sons just then. He'd raised them since they were little, so he figured he knew them pretty well by now. Alfred wasn't soft in the same way Mattie was--they were just different, even if they were biological twin brothers. 

"I like your socks, darling," Francis said to Alfred, eyes twinkling. 

"Thanks! Dad made them for me. He'd make some for you too, Pops."

"…I was going to say something else, actually, but I can’t after such a wholesome response." Francis said.

Just then behind him another voice sounded--and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy you think that, because..."


End file.
